


Their Loves

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintaha, Dalena, F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Their Loves

Clint and Damon were sitting in Clint's apartment in front of the fire place. They wrre catching up on their missing years.

Damon said, "So anyone special in your life?"

Clint nodded. He said, "She is my colleague. We just started a romantic relationship."

Damon said, "What's she like?"

Clint said, "Beautiful. Red hair, green eyes. She is Russian or was."

Damon said, "Sounds wonderful."

Clint said, "She is. She keeps me on my toes. She is called the Black Widow."

Damon said, "Black Widow huh? Glad to see you survived."

Clint laughed, "What about you?"

Damon said, "There is this girl. She makes me want to be a better person. She has a good heart and is passionate."

Clint said, "She must be someone special to have caught your eye."

Damon said, "She is. She is also Stefan's girlfriend."

Clint's eyes widened. He knew about Damon's tremulous relationship with his brother. He said, "So, you are in love with your brother's girlfriend."

Damon said, "Yeah. But she feels something for me too. But she is stubborn to admit it."

Clint said, "She'll come around."

Damon nods.

They both are vampires but its human girls that make them feel less like monsters.

These girls are their life lines.

They keep their humanity.

Remind them that they,

Are still capable of good.

And that no matter what, 

They will always be loved by their girls.


End file.
